


shake it

by throwbacksundays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwbacksundays/pseuds/throwbacksundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of stories featuring precocious middle schooler kozume kenma and the homeroom teacher frustrated by him, kuroo testurou.</p><p>(rating subject to change, depending on what gets posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake it

July's heat doesn't compare to the fire trapped beneath his ribs; the summer sun doesn't scorch against his skin the way Kuroo's fingers do. Kenma feels heavy and hot, a cannonball on his teacher's bared stomach, and he arches back when Kuroo's hands splay against his hips and drag up beneath his shirt. His fingertips stretch to the top of his ribs and stop; Kenma frowns, forehead creasing, and tilts his gaze downwards.  
  
Kuroo watches him, face caught between thoughtful and guilty, and Kenma feels the hot air balloon threatening to burst his chest deflate.  
  
"This isn't what I had in mind when you said you wanted to come over for summer break," Kuroo sighs. They've moved to the little kitchenette now, Kenma with juice between his hands and Kuroo with two finger curls around the mug of something hot and strong. Kenma shrugs, tilting his cup back quietly to drink, and sets it back down.  
  
"What did you think I was talking about? People who like each other don't stay together unless they're gonna do that," he slows on the second part, trying not to let the way Kuroo jerks a little at his words get to him. It doesn't work, and he hunches his shoulders against the back of the chair.  
  
"You were cuter when you were shy." Kenma scowls the comment and Kuroo waves him off, sipping at his drink. "I've already told you this, but this relationship's a one-way street. I'm not interested in anything but being your teacher, Kenma."  
  
"That's not what you were saying fifteen minutes ago," he mutters softly and lets a smile win out over his grumpy mood when Kuroo splutters into his drink and straightens up. It's not untrue - even if Kenma thinks it might've just been luck, working his teacher until he got it and stopped the soft protests - and he soaks in the cheer Kuroo's rewarded him with his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> something short because i can't be bothered to give the entire context yet; things should come into focus the more i write for this collection though


End file.
